You And I
by Cho MinHyun
Summary: Sungmin, pria yang jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner sekaligus sang namjachigu dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. / "Aku tidak setuju sungmin-ah! Tubuh kyuhyun tidak akan mampu!"/ "Aku.. berhasil?" /"Hei tenanglah! Dia tak mungkin menghilang karna hal itu kan?"/ KYUMIN! / YAOI / CHAPTER 6 IS UP! / RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**You And I**

**Cast : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^ **

"Kyuu~ Ireona~ sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus hmm?"

"..."

"Hh, percuma". Lagi, desahan nafas kecewa yang dilontarkan sang pemuda manis ini. Sudah cukup lama untuk menunggu sang namjachingu untuk terbangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa untuk tinggal diam menunggu. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu agar mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Ckrek ckrek.. Zrrt zrrt.. Ctar

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang suara itu? Dia, sang namja cantik, Sungmin, sedang melakukan berbagai eksperimen di labolatorium bawah tanahnya untuk membuat sebuah mesin. Mesin waktu..

"Butuh bantuan master-ah?" tanya sesosok manusia yang datang dari arah belakang sungmin.

"Ah, tidak hyukkie-ah. Aku.. mungkin hanya butuh beberapa rombakan lagi agar mesin ini bisa berfungsi." Jawab sungmin pada sosok manusia yang dipanggil hyukkie atau eunhyuk.

"Hmm.. oke. Master-ah? Apakah.. anu.. donghae... dia benar benar akan dimodifikasi? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya eunhyuk dengan gugup, takut takut sungmin tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

"Ya, aku akan memodifikasinya sedikit. Dia dan 6 manusia android lainnya dan mungkin aku juga akan kumodifikasi agar menjadi jenis manusia android yang bisa bertarung. Wae hyukkie-ya?" jelas sungmin.

Android.. ya eunhyuk dan 13 orang lainnya –termasuk sungmin- adalah manusia android. Meskipun beberapa dari android sungmin berasal dari tubuh manusia asli yang sudah rusak namun dimodifikasi agar menjadi sesosok manusia android.

"Eung? Hanya 6 orang? Kenapa tidak semuanya?" tanya eunhyuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menujukkan pose bingung yang imut miliknya.

"Karna sisanya akan aku buat menjadi android penyembuh, hyukkie-ya. Dan kau termasuk android penyembuh" jawab sungmin singkat sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa aku dijadikan penyembuh? Kenapa tidak petarung seperti hae saja?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Kecewa eoh?

Diliriknya salah satu manusia android yang juga sahabatnya itu. Kedua tangan sungmin memegang bahu eunhyuk dengan halus, seolah memberikan kekuatan. "Hmm.. Dengarkan aku hyukkie-ya. Penyembuh dan petarung itu harus berdampingan. Jika kalian semua kubuat menjadi jenis petarung, lalu siapa yang akan menyembuhkan? Aku? Bagaimana jika aku sudah mati saat kalian membutuhkanku? Kalian harus saling membantu. Seperti kau dan donghae. Saat kau dalam bahaya, donghae akan menolongmu. Dan saat donghae terluka karna bertarung, kau yang akan menyembuhkannya. Kau bahkan bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri. Jadi kalian saling membutuhkan. Arra?"

Perlahan wajah eunhyuk yang merunduk mulai terangkat, dan binar semangatnya pun kembali. "Heum, arraseo master-ah. Lakukan saja apa yang master-ah ingin lakukan pada kami, lagipula kami ini terbuat dari tangan hebat master sungmin dan master kyuhyun. Dan master berhak untuk itu, bahkan jika master ingin me-nonaktifkan kami." jawab eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Tidak hyukkie-ya. Kalian teman kami, sahabat kami, keluarga kami. Aku dan kyuhyun menciptakan kalian untuk dijadikan teman kami. Aku juga menyempurnakan kalian agar kalian bisa hidup bersama denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjadikan kalian mainanku, aku yakin kyuhyun juga pasti begitu, sungguh. Percayalah padaku, apapun yang aku dan kyuhyun lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kalian semua.." ucap sungmin sambil merengkuh tubuh eunhyuk yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya.

"Hiks.. bukan untuk kami semua, tapi untuk kita semua. Hiks.. gomawo master-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik!" jawab eunhyuk terisak sambil membalas ucapan sungmin.

"Eoh? Aku yang terbaik? Benarkan? Kupikir donghae yang terbaik? Kekeke~" kekeh sungmin setelah sukses menggoda eunhyuk.

"Master-ah? Eunhyuk hyung? Makan malam sudah siap. Kajja naik keatas" ucap sesosok manusia android yang sama dengan eunhyuk, namun berbeda wajah dan bentuk, bahkan berbeda sifat-mungkin-.

"Ne Wookkie-ah, kami akan menyusul" sahut sungmin. Lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada eunhyuk. "Kajja hyukkie-ya"

"N-ne master-ah.."

"Ehm... Hyungdeul... saengdeul.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian. Dan ini juga termasuk tentang rencana untuk memodifikasi donghae. Sejujurnya aku ingin memodifikasi 7 dari kalian dan mungkin aku untuk dijadikan manusia android petarung, dan..." Jelas sungming _to the point _tapi langsung terpotong begitu saja oleh salah satu android sungmin yang bernama Heechul.

"Tunggu! Hanya 7 dari 13 orang? Sungmin-ah! Kenapa hanya 7? Kau pilih kasih eoh?" ucap heechul yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana sweatdrop.

"Heechul hyung, aku belum selesai. Masih ada lanjutannya. Dengarkan dulu.. " ujar sungmin cepat.

"Arra, arra. Cepat lanjutkan!"

"Jadi sisanya akan kujadikan manusia android penyembuh. Diam! Jangan bicara dulu." Potong sungmin cepat saat melihat ryeowook mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. Tapi akhirnya kembali menurunkan tangannya karna sungmin tampak tak ingin ucapannya dipotong.

"Kupikir jika ada manusia android petarung harus ada manusia android penyembuhnya juga bukan? Jadi kalian akan saling membutuhkan dan saling melindungi. Dan aku membutuhkan kibumie dan teuki hyung untuk rencana ini." Jelas sungmin singkat. Kibum dan Leeteuk hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapan sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tambahnya. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya. "Ne, wookie-ah?"

"Eung... Bukankah akan merepotkan jika petarung justru akan melindungi sang penyembuh sedangkan sang petarung sendiri akan menghadapi musuh?"

"Hmm... kau benar. Untuk itu aku sudah memperkirakannya. Jadi aku juga akan menambahkan beberapa senjata untuk melindungi diri si penyembuh itu sendiri. Dan sang petarung sendiri akan aku berikan beberapa _health_ untuk menyembuhkan beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu parah." Jelas sungmin panjang kali lebar /abaikan/

"Lalu, siapa yang akan berada di posisi si petarung ataupun si penyembuh?" tanya kangin.

"Kali ini kau harus adil sungmin-ah!" sergah heechul.

"Bukankah sungmin selalu adil chullie hyung?" kali ini donghae yang berbicara dengan bodohnya *plak* dengan polosnya.

"Ne, itu benar" tambah eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Aish, pokoknya kali ini harus adil! Ya kan hannie?" tanya heechul pada sang kekasih yang biasa dipanggil hannie atau hankyung.

"Ne heenim-ah, sekarang kau tenang dulu ne? Tunggu penjelasan sungmin saja, oke?" kata hankyung menenangkan heechul. Dan heechul pun tenang seketika.

"Sudah? Jika masih belum aku tidak akan melanjutkan.." kata sungmin menyindir meski perempatan sudah mucul di dahinya.

"Lanjutkan sungmin hyung" kata siwon singkat.

"Kupikir aku akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan berada di posisi penyembuh ataupun petarung sekarang ini. Untuk posisi penyembuh: Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, eunhyukkie, ryeowookkie, kibummie, dan henry-ah. Sisanya tentu saja akan menjadi petarung." Ucap sungmin. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, ada yang memasang ekspresi senang, ada juga yang memasang ekspresi masam. Karna tidak ada yang bicara, sungmin berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Untuk pengubahan itu sendiri, aku tidak akan memodifikasi kalian satu persatu karna itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi, aku akan membuat mikro untuk dipasangkan pada tubuh kalian. Aku hanya menggunakan tubuh donghae sebagai contoh untuk mecocokkannya dengan mikro yang akan dibuat nanti. Dan aku juga akan meminta DNA kalian agar dapat dicocokkan dengan mikro kalian nanti." Lanjutnya. Semua orang pun mengangguk. Dan rapat selesai.

TBC

Ada yang mau lanjut? Kalau ada author akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya kekeke. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

YOU AND I

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"_Kupikir aku akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan berada di posisi penyembuh ataupun petarung sekarang ini. Untuk posisi penyembuh: Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, eunhyukkie, ryeowookkie, kibummie, dan henry-ah. Sisanya tentu saja akan menjadi petarung." Ucap sungmin. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, ada yang memasang ekspresi senang, ada juga yang memasang ekspresi masam. Karna tidak ada yang bicara, sungmin berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya. _

"_Untuk pengubahan itu sendiri, aku tidak akan memodifikasi kalian satu persatu karna itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi, aku akan membuat mikro untuk dipasangkan pada tubuh kalian. Aku hanya menggunakan tubuh donghae sebagai contoh untuk mecocokkannya dengan mikro yang akan dibuat nanti. Dan aku juga akan meminta DNA kalian agar dapat dicocokkan dengan mikro kalian nanti." Lanjutnya. Semua orang pun mengangguk. Dan rapat selesai. _

**Chapter 2 **

**~o0o~**

**Cast**** : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^ **

**~o0o~**

"Hyung kau sudah siap?" tanya kibum pada donghae. Kita lihat kondisi mereka sekarang. Disebelah utara, Donghae sedang berbaring di atas sebuah kotak besi berbentuk persegi panjang. Sedangkan tubuh donghae sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam kabel yang menjulur ke atas ataupun masuk ke dalam kotak besi yang ditindihnya. Kibum yang berjaga disamping donghae untuk mengetahui kondisi yang akan dialami donghae selama proses pengambilan sample untuk penelitian mereka. Sungmin yang berada disebelah barat terus memperhatikan layar besar didepannya,layar yang akan berisikan data tubuh donghae yang nantinya akan diambil sample dan mencocokkannya dengan mikro yang hampir selesai. Di sebelah timur, leeteuk juga memperhatikan layar besar yang sama seperti sungmin, bedanya layar tersebut berisikan tanda-tanda kehidupan donghae.

"Aku siap kapanpun kalian siap, hehehe.." jawab donghae sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana jika tidak berhasil, lalu kau mati hyung?" tanya kibum datar. Mencoba menakut nakuti hyungnya.

"A-aku yakin ka-kalian ak-kan melakukan yang terbaik. Iyakan? Iyakan master-ah? Teuki hyung?" jawab donghae panik. Takut juga jika percobaan ini gagal, pikirnya.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik hae, tapi tidak tahu apakah kibummie dan teuki hyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku atau tidak.." tambah sungmin. Sepertinya dia mendukung kelakukan kibum untuk menakut nakuti donghae. Usil eoh?

"Ck. Berhentilah membuat donghae takut sungminnie, kibummie. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik, donghae-ya. Percayalah.." decak leeteuk untuk menenangkan donghae sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan mari-menakut-nakuti-donghae.

Mata donghae menyipit sambil memandangi kibum yang sedang konsentrasi dengan kabel-kabel ditubuh donghae. "Benarkah kibummie? Kau akan melakukan yang terbaik 'kan? Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku mati di percobaan ini 'kan?" tanya donghae dengan mata yang masih menyipit.

"Kau berisik hyung, tentu saja kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Lagipula sungmin hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, jadi tenang saja." Jawab kibum masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Arra, _I believe you, _kibummie"

"_You can believe me , _hyung"

"Dalam hitungan mundur kita akan memulainya, bersiaplah donghae-ya. Lima.. empat.. tiga.." komando sungmin.

Wajah donghae berubah tegang. Leeteuk yang mulai serius memperhatikan layar yang berisikan kehidupan donghae. Kibum yang mulai memperhatikan seluruh tubuh donghae secara intens. Dan sungmin masih menghitung mundur.

"dua.. sa-tu.. Klik" bunyi tombol yang menandakan percobaan mereka dimulai pun terdengar. Donghae pun otomatis non-aktif, namun detak jantungnya masih ada dan masih dikontrol leeteuk.

"Aku akan mengambil DNA milik donghae. Bersiaplah kibummie" perintah sungmin pada kibum. Kibum pun bersiap-siap. Pengambilan DNA dilalui dengan lancar tanpa ada respon negatif dari tubuh donghae. Usai pengambilan DNA, dilanjutkan dengan memasukkan sample DNA ke mikro lalu memasangnya di tubuh donghae.

"Bagaimana jantungnya?" tanya sungmin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari layar besar dihadapannya. Tangan dan otaknya pun tidak berhenti bekerja, berusaha memaksimalkan percobaan mereka dan meminimalkan kegagalan ataupun kesalahan.

Leeteuk yang merasa ditanya pun menjawab, "Detak jantungnya normal, tapi aku khawatir jantungnya menjadi tidak stabil saat mikro itu dimasukkan"

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka khawatir, terutama sungmin sendiri. Dia takut percobaannya akan gagal, takut tubuh salah satu sahabatnya manjadi rusak atau parahnya.. mati. Ditepisnya pemikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya, kembali bekerja untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal tanpa kerugian sedikitpun.

**~Sementara itu diluar labolatorium, tepatnya di ruang keluarga~**

"Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya ryeowook entah pada siapa.

"Semoga berhasil" ucap henry. Mereka semua khawatir, terlihat dari wajah mereka. Ada yang berwajah kusut, takut, khawatir atau tidak sabar.

"Master-ah pasti berhasil. Aku percaya itu.." ucap eunhyuk sambil tersenyum sendu. Lantas semua yang berada disana menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum membenarkan ucapan eunhyuk.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau memanggil sungmin-ah dengan sebutan master? Bukankah sungmin sudah memaksa kita untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi?" tanya pria tiang bendera*plak* maksudnya pria tinggi menjulang dengan rambut merahnya, zhoumi.

"Karna aku sangat berterima kasih padanya" jawab eunhyuk sambil memamerkan senyum tulusnya ke arah zhoumi.

"Aku, manusia android pertama yang diciptakannya.." lanjut eunhyuk dengan wajah yang kembali melihat lantai. Seolah olah lantai adalah pemandangan terbaik sekarang ini.

Semua diam, masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya, "Keadaanku sangat parah dulu, dan sangat.. lemah. Bahkan yang masih normal hanya tinggal jantungku saja, sedangkan organ tubuh lainnya rusak parah." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Berusaha mempersiapkan mental untuk membuka kembali masa lalunya.

"Mungkin diantara kalian, dulu kerusakanku lah yang paling parah. Bahkan saat itu aku sendiri sudah tidak ingin hidup, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mati. Namun disaat-saat seperti itu master sungmin dan master kyuhyun datang, mereka membawaku kesini, kerumah mereka yang juga markas mereka. Organku rusak parah karna pembunuhan berantai yang dialami keluargaku, bahkan kupikir sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi. Tapi-" eunhyuk menghentikan ceritanya. Kembali menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi master kyuhyun berhasil membuat organ tubuhku kembali berfungsi, meskipun ada beberapa yang dibantu dengan alat milik master sungmin. Setelah itu aku dapat terbangun lagi. Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah master sungmin dan master kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bahagia dan khawatir. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Namun setelah itu beberapa organ tubuhku kembali melakukan komplikasi, komplikasi waktu itu lebih parah.. kupikir sudah sampai puncaknya. Saat itu master sungmin membicarakan keinginannya untuk mengubahku menjadi manusia android, ia menjelaskan apa keuntungannya jika berhasil, dan apa kerugiannya jika gagal. Aku menyanggupi keinginannya, karna aku tak ingin berlama-lama dalam kondisi seperti ini. Meski dengan keraguan, kami melakukan percobaan ini. Aku sempat takut, bahkan menangis. Namun master sungmin berkata padaku-" eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu memperhatikan semua yang ada disana satu persatu sambil memberikan senyum tulusnya, membuat semua yang dari tadi mendengarkan ceritanya ikut tersenyum.

"-'Eunhyukkie jika kami gagal, aku bersumpah tidak akan melanjutkan penelitian ini lagi. Namun jika berhasil aku juga bersumpah akan terus menyayangimu seperti sekarang, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyianyiakanmu. Percayalah padaku dan kyuhyun, juga dirimu sendiri bahwa kita akan berhasil'. Setelah itu aku pun tenang, dan percobaan dilakukan. Dan seperti sekarang lah hasilnya. Mereka menyempurnakan aku dan kalian." eunhyuk memberikan senyum bahagianya sambil melihat kelangit langit, merasa bangga karna telah hadir dalam keluarga ini.

Semua terdiam. Memandang sendu pada eunhyuk namun dengan senyum kebanggaan. Bangga karna mereka bisa tercipta dari tangan hebat sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Semoga mereka benar-benar berhasil" ucap hangeng memecah keheningan. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semua yang berada disana.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan kyuhyunnie" ucap yesung lalu pergi dari sana, menuju ke kamar kyuhyun yang sekarang dipenuhi alat-alat untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

**~o0o~**

Langkah yesung terhenti ketika ia sudah tepat berada didepan sebuah tabung yang didalamnya terdapat kyuhyun dengan selang-selang kehidupannya.

"Kau tau? Sungmin sudah banyak berusaha semenjak kau tertidur. Bangunlah dan dampingi dia." Ucap yesung dengan wajah datar namun sendu.

**~Kembali ke labolatorium~ **

Sungmin telah berhasil menyempurnakan mikro ciptaannya, dan bersiap untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tubuh donghae. "Aku akan memasukkannya. Bersiap-siap dan lakukan yang terbaik". Dengan perlahan sungmin memasukkan mikro ciptaannya ke tubuh donghae dengan bantuan kibum.

Dan proses pemasukkan mikro pun selesai, sungmin segera kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Tidak ada tanda tanda berarti di menit menit pertama. Namun di menit kedua tubuh donghae memberikan respon.

"Detak jantungnya tidak stabil" ucap leeteuk yang mulai sibuk untuk menstabilkan detak jantung donghae.

"Ada perubahan dalam tubuhnya! Tubuhnya seperti kejang-kejang, apakah detak jantungnya menurun drastis teukie hyung?" ucap kibum. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam ucapannya. Bagaimanapun juga donghae adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Tidak, sejauh ini masih sama seperti tadi. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menstabilkan kembali detak jantungnya" jawab leeteuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Perhatikan perubahan tubuhnya kibummie, dan beritahukan langsung pada kami" ucap sungmin.

"Ah, ada beberapa perubahan dengan tubuhnya. Kupikir mikronya mulai bereaksi. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai bereaksi." Lapor kibum.

"Kupikir senjata senjata yang dihasilkan mikro itu mulai terbentuk. Jika donghae bisa bertahan hingga proses mencapai 100% maka tak ada masalah dengan mikro itu" jelas sungmin.

Kibum, leeteuk dan sungmin mulai menghasilkan bulir-bulir keringat. Sama-sama berusaha memberikan kemampuan terbaik untuk percobaan ini.

"70%.." gumam sungmin yang masih dapat didengar oleh dua orang yang bersamanya.

"Detak jantungnya mulai normal" ucap leeteuk yang mulai merasa agak lega.

"Tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti semula" tambah kibum yang secara refleks tersenyum tipis.

"85%.. Teruslah bertahan donghae-ya" ucap sungmin yang mulai tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama..

"Apa? Kenapa? Detak jantungnya menurun drastis! Bagaimana ini!" ucap leeteuk mulai panik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal sudah tidak ada pemberontakan lagi dengan tubuhnya!" ujar kibum tenang meski tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya juga gelisah.

" Padahal 15% lagi" gumam sungmin lirih. Tangannya terus bekerja untuk mempertahankan donghae, sedangkan otaknya mulai berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kibum! Tukar posisi!" perintah sungmin tiba-tiba, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kibum. Posisi mereka pun bertukar. Kibum yang sekarang mengontrol data tubuh donghae dan mikro yang dimasukkan ke tubuh donghae, dan sungmin yang sekarang berada di samping tubuh donghae yang tergeletak tidak sadar.

"Lee Donghae! Bertahanlah! Kau kuat aku tau itu!" ucap sungmin berusaha memprovokator alam bawah sadar donghae.

"Kau bilang ingin menjaga hyukkie untukku! Kau sudah berjanji hae.." tambah sungmin yang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah.. jangan lagi ada yang seperti kyunnie.. hiks.." satu isakan pun lolos dari mulutnya. Takut. Sungmin benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan salah satu orang yang disayanginya. Tak boleh. Tak boleh ada lagi yang seperti kyuhyunnie-nya.

"Detak jantungnya.. detak jantungnya mulai stabil! Tuhan.. ini keajaiban!" gumam leeteuk sambil tersenyum haru.

"100%.. Kita berhasil hyung.. kita berhasil..." ucap kibum bahagia.

Ketiganya mulai saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa melepaskan ketegangan yang sebelumnya meliputi ruangan tersebut.

**~o0o~**

Pintu diruangan itupun terbuka. Semua yang berada di dalam ruang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu tersebut, termasuk yesung yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kyuhyun.

Tiga sosok yang diharapkan pun terlihat. Mereka semua menatap penuh harap pada tiga sosok yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya siwon yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"..." tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab. Hal itu membuat semua yang tadinya menunggu disana mulai gelisah.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak menjawab!" bentak heechul yang mulai takut melihat reaksi ketiganya –sungmin, kibum, leeteuk- hanya diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"..." masih diam. Ketiganya juga masih menundukkan kepala. Membuat beberapa dari mereka mulai menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Ma-master-ah.. Ke-kenapa.. d-diam? Apakah donghae.. d-dia..." ucapan eunhyuk terpotong ketika melihat ketiganya mengangakat kepala mereka. Kibum yang sekarang memberikan smirk khasnya, leeteuk yang memberikan senyum angelnya, dan sungmin dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kami berhasil. Hehehe.." ucap sungmin singkat tanpa bisa menyembunyikan tawa bahagianya.

Semua yang tadinya tegang pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Meskipun terdengar isak tangis, namun itu adalah isak tangis bahagia.

**~o0o~**

"Hae-ya bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sungmin pada donghae yang baru saja terbangun usai percobaan mereka.

"Ehhmm.. bagaimana ya. Aku sih merasa sehat-sehat saja. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam tubuhku" jawab donghae sambil meraba raba tubuh bagian atasnya. Merasa penasaran akan perbedaan di tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, kau melaluinya dengan sangat baik. Yang kau rasakan itu adalah senjata yang sekarang berada dalam tubuhmu. Dan juga kemampuan petarungmu yang ada di setiap aliran darahmu. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengontrol kekuatan itu, jangan sampai kau salah menggunakannya, arra?" ucap sungmin memberikan penjelasan pada donghae.  
Donghae menoleh ke arah sungmin, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tentu master-ah! Aku akan mengontrol kekuatan ini dan juga merawatnya dengan baik hehehe.."

"Ck, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama master. Kau, eunhyuk dan ryeowook sama saja." Dengus sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan donghae yang tengah memakai bajunya, lalu setelah itu mengekor sungmin untuk segera kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya dan juga hyukkie-nya.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 dataang! adakah yang mengharapkannya? *ge-er* **

**Apakah kurang panjang? Author ingin lebih panjang lagi, tapi ide udah mentok untuk sementara. Jadii ya ch 2 sampe disini dulu. Akan author usahakan update kilat jika ada yang bersedia mereview, atau malah memberikan saran. Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah mau mereview ataupun yang mambaca. Meskipun agak kecewa jika ada siders. Tapi author tetep berusaha untuk melanjutkan ff ini!^^ so, Review please~ **

_**Balasan review chapter 1 :**_

deviyanti137 : Oke, ini udah lanjut^^. Gomawo udah review. Kupikir juga begitu, karna ff kyumin bergenre Sci-fi sedikit, jadilah aku buat ff ini. kekeke~

lenyclouds : Gomawo udah mereview. Tenang, ch selanjutnya pasti diperjelas secara bertahap kok. Kalo sungmin memang manusia android tapi kalau kyu masih rahasia hehehe... Di ch selanjutnya bakal dijelasin alesan dan kronologi sungmin menjadi manusia android juga kok. Jadi, pantau terus aja^^

pembacaff : Bersatunya kyumin atau tidak dimasa depan masih menjadi rahasia author kekeke~ Ini udah lanjut kok^^ Gomawo udah review

sitapumpkinelf : Gomawo udah review^^ Ini udah lanjut.

Princess Pumpkins ELF : Itu masih menjadi rahasia kekeke~ *plak* di ch selanjutnya pasti bakalan ada alesannya kenapa kyu bisa 'tidur' kok^^ Gomawo udah review


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU AND I**

* * *

Sebelumnya author mau kasih tau, manusia android yang dimaksud di ff ini adalah manusia yang didalam tubuhnya masih terdapat organ manusia seperti jantung dll. Dan didalam tubuh tersebut juga terdapat berbagai mesin seperti robot. Jadi manusia android di ff ini, bisa disebut manusia, bisa disebut juga robot. Karena dalam satu tubuh terdapat mesin-mesin robot, namun juga didalam tubuh tersebut terdapat organ-organ manusia yang masih berfungsi. Jika masih bingung silahkan tanya author di kotak review^^

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"_Hae-ya bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sungmin pada donghae yang baru saja terbangun usai percobaan mereka._

"_Ehhmm.. bagaimana ya. Aku sih merasa sehat-sehat saja. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam tubuhku" jawab donghae sambil meraba raba tubuh bagian atasnya. Merasa penasaran akan perbedaan di tubuhnya. _

"_Tenang saja, kau melaluinya dengan sangat baik. Yang kau rasakan itu adalah senjata yang sekarang berada dalam tubuhmu. Dan juga kemampuan petarungmu yang ada di setiap aliran darahmu. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengontrol kekuatan itu, jangan sampai kau salah menggunakannya, arra?" ucap sungmin memberikan penjelasan pada donghae.  
Donghae menoleh ke arah sungmin, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tentu master-ah! Aku akan mengontrol kekuatan ini dan juga merawatnya dengan baik hehehe.." _

"_Ck, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan nama master. Kau, eunhyuk dan ryeowook sama saja." Dengus sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan donghae yang tengah memakai bajunya, lalu setelah itu mengekor sungmin untuk segera kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya dan juga hyukkie-nya. _

**~o0o~**

**Cast**** : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter tiga**

"HYUKKIE!" terdengar sebuah suara –atau lebih tepatnya teriakan- dari arah pintu ruang santai. Sang sumber suara alias donghae, langsung menerjang seseorang yang dipanggil –diteriakinya- nya tadi. Alhasil eunhyuk yang tadinya duduk santai di sofa persegi tanpa sandaran pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

Mata eunhyuk melotot lebar ketika melihat donghae yang kini menindihnya. Kaget dan.. berdebar. "H-hae.." cicit eunhyuk. Donghae yang merasa dipanggil oleh namja dibawahnya pun tersadar ketika melihat wajah eunhyuk yang sekarang semerah cabai.

"Hyukkie, mianhae hehehe.. Aku rindu kamu sih.." ucap donghae sambil menggaruk kepala tanpa kutu miliknya. "E-eum.. nado" jawab eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dong hai gege?" tanya henry.

"Hei mochi! Jangan pakai nama aneh buatanmu itu! Itu terdesar sangat.. ishh" ucap kangin mengejek sambil memasang ekspresi menjijikan.

"Ya, qiang ren gege. Itu nama china kalian dariku!" balas henry sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Ya..ya.. terserahlah. Tapi di telingaku itu terdengar aneh!" balas kangin tetap membela diri.

"Sudahlah.. Dimana sungmin?" tanya yesung yang juga menghentikan perdebatan antara si mochi dan si racoon.

"Dia masih di labolatorium. Aku sudah memaksanya untuk beristirahat, tapi dia menolak." Jawab ryeowook sambil mendesah gusar. Usai mendengar perkataan ryeowook, yesung pun segera menghampiri sungmin.

**~o0o~**

"Sungmin-ah" panggil yesung ketika mendapati dirinya telah masuk ke ruang penelitian –yang juga ruang labolatorium- milik sungmin.

"Hmm.." jawab sungmin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa masih meneruskannya? Bukankah kau sudah gagal beberapa kali? Bahkan teori pun menyatakan bahwa penelitian ini mustahil untuk dilakukan." Ucap yesung menatap sendu ke arah sungmin, lalu mendekatkan langkahnya pada sungmin yang masih fokus pada penelitiannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Lagipula tidak ada yang mustahil jika kita berusaha, hyung" bela sungmin yang masih fokus pada objeknya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya?" gumam yesung yang sukses membuat kegiatan sungmin berhenti lalu menatapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, sampai kapanpun. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku yakin untuk membuat penelitian tentang manusia android."

"Aku tau. Aku, bahkan kau tahu resiko yang akan dialaminya –kyuhyun- saat itu. Yang tidak aku sangka adalah, bahwa kau mendukungnya. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir, mengapa kau mendukungnya?" balas yesung sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Aku mendukungnya karna dia yakin akan apa yang dilakukannya dan juga.. resiko yang dialaminya." Jawab sungmin pelan.

"Cha.. aku percaya apa yang kau katakan. Lakukanlah yang terbaik sungmin-ah" ucap yesung sambil memberikan senyuman tulusnya lalu menepuk pundak sungmin pelan, memberikan kekuatan dan dukungan untuk orang yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman serta anggukan dari sungmin.

"Jadi.. apakah aku bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikan mesin waktumu ini?" tawar yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mesin waktu sungmin yang belum sempurna, lalu memperhatikkannya secara intens.

"Yeah.. kuharap dengan bantuanmu mesin ini bisa sempurna lebih cepat." Jawab sungmin. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan mesin waktu sungmin.

**~o0o~**

"Karna percobaan milik sungmin hyung kemarin berhasil, jadi kita bisa melanjutkannya untuk memasukkan mikro yang lain pada tubuh masing-masing dari kalian. Untuk itu aku mengusulkan yang hari ini akan dilakukan proses pemasukkan mikro adalah: Ryeowook hyung, Kangin hyung, dan hankyung hyung. Lalu hari setelahnya adalah: Eunhyuk hyung, leeteuk hyung dan zhoumi hyung. Selanjutnya adalah: heechul hyung, henry-ah, shindong hyung dan aku sendiri. Dan terakhir: Yesung hyung, siwon hyung, dan sungmin hyung. Apa ada yang ingin memberikan usul lain?" jelas kibum dengan stoic face-nya.

"Master-ah juga? Kupikir hanya kita?" tanya eunhyuk yang kaget dengan perkataan kibum bahwa sungmin juga akan memasang mikro di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ne, dia memaksa." Jawab kibum singkat sambil melirik ke arah sungmin yang duduk tenang diantara mereka.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi. " ucap sungmin saat melihat semua orang disana melihatnya seolah olah dia hantu.

"Berpartisipasi katamu? Ini berbahaya sungmin-ah!" gertak heechul yang mengkhawatirkan sungmin.

"Apanya yang berbahaya? Ingatlah chullie hyung, aku ini juga manusia android sama seperti kalian. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memasang mikro itu pada tubuhku." Jawab sungmin cuek.

"Ta-tapi.." belum sempat heechul melanjutkan ucapannya, sungmin sudah memotongnya. "Ini keputusanku chullie hyung. Kumohon hargai keputusanku." Ucap sungmin datar lalu meninggalkan singgahsananya.

Semua memandang sendu ke arah sungmin, seakan mengetahui betapa besar usaha dan seberapa keras kepalanya seorang lee sungmin.

**~o0o~**

**Hari dimana proses pemasangan mikro sungmin**

"ya! Kenapa kami tidak boleh melihat?!" bentak kangin pada kibum dan leeteuk. Terlihat semua –minus kibum, leeteuk dan sungmin- tampak marah dan kecewa karna tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke labolatorium ketika proses pemasukan mikro ke dalam tubuh sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung bilang kalian tidak boleh masuk. Jika kalian masuk, maka leeteuk hyung juga tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk." Jawab kibum sambil bersender di depan pintu labolatorium dengan tangan dilipat dan dengan ekspresi serta nada yang datar.

"Jadi maksudmu jika kami tetap memaksa masuk, maka yang diizinkan didalam hanya dirimu saja, begitu?" Tanya heechul dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, begitulah. Ia yang mengatakannya, bukan aku." Jawab kibum kembali dengan datar.

"Ne itu benar. Lebih baik kalian menuruti perkataannya sekarang ini. Daripada hanya kibummie yang diperbolehkan masuk, itu justru akan lebih mengkhawatirkan bukan?" bujuk leeteuk pada para dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah baiklah kami menyerah. Tapi kalian harus memberitahukan kami apapun keadaannya usai nanti!" jawab yesung. "Oke" ucap leeteuk. Lalu mereka –kibum dan leeteuk- segera masuk ke dalam ruang labolatorium.

**~o0o~**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sungmin yang sekarang sedang berada di tempat dimana dahulu donghae melakukan proses pemasukkan mikro.

"Beres. Tapi kenapa mereka tak boleh masuk, eoh?" ucap leeteuk, lalu segera berlalu menuju ke tempat sungmin untuk memasangkan selang selang -yang nantinya akan terhubung ke layar layar besar- pada tubuh sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian tahu sendiri 'kan? Mikro yang nantinya akan dipasang ditubuhku itu berbeda dengan mikro yang dipasang ditubuh kalian semua. Mikro milikku hanya akan mendapat kekuatan petarung sebesar 50% dan sisanya health. Jadi persentasenya 50:50" jelas sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sungmin hyung?" Tanya kibum menyelidik.

Sungmin mendengus, "Oke, oke. Kau menang kibummie, kau memang tau apapun" ucap sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bak pencuri yang tertangkap basah. "Mikro milikku dapat mengunci kekuatan mikro lainnya ataupun mematikkannya. Mikro milikku juga dapat melepaskan kekuatan mikro yang dikunci serta mengubahnya menjadi apapun yang aku inginkan. Tapi mikro milikku juga tidak ahli dalam bertarung ataupun health."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa jika kau sedang membutuhkan kemampuan bertarung atau health sedangkan yang lainnya sedang tidak dapat menolongmu?" Tanya leeteuk, terdapat nada khawatir di setiap ucapannya.

"Untuk bertarung, aku harus menggunakan kemampuanku sendiri atau menggunakan alat-alat lain yang bukan berasal dari mikro. Untuk health kau ingat? Aku dapat , mengunci kekuatan mikro. Jadi aku akan menyimpan sebagian kekuatan mikro untuk ku kunci, lalu jika aku membutuhkannya aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan itu." Jelas sungmin.

"Jika kau mengeluarkan kekuatan itu apakah ada dampaknya?" Tanya leeteuk.

"Ehm.. ne. Mungkin aku akan tertidur selama beberapa jam, atau akan mengalami kelelahan ekstra." Jawab sungmin sambil memandang kearah lantai.

"Jika kau mengeluarkan sampai titik terendah, apa dampaknya?" Tanya kibum datar. Sontak sungmin dan leeteuk menolehkan kepala mereka kea rah kibum. "Dampaknya pasti akan lebih parah bukan?" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin beberapa organ bagian dalamku akan rusak, dan mesin mesin yang juga ada di dalam tubuhku juga akan rusak." Cicit sungmin namun masih bisa terdengar oleh dua orang yang berada disana.

Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, sedangkan kibum melebarkan matanya. "Itu terlalu beresiko sungmin-ah.." ucap leeteuk lirih sambil menatap sungmin sendu. "Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku tidak mau mereka melihat proses pemasukkan mikro itu ke dalam tubuhku. Karena reaksi tubuhku akan berbeda dengan reaksi tubuh mereka." ucap sungmin. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita mulai prosesnya" lanjutnya lalu segera berbaring.

Leeteuk segera pergi ke posisinya, dihadapannya layar yang berisi detak jantung saungmin sambil sesekali melirik kearah sungmin. Kibum yang memegang kendali untuk proses pemasukkan mikro, yang juga sesekali melirik kearah sungmin.

"Kita mulai..klik" komando kibum. Dan proses pemasukkan mikro pun dimulai.

**~o0o~**

"Bagaimana detak jantungnya?" tanya kibum pada leeteuk, sedangkan tangan dan otaknya tak berhenti bekerja.

"Belum stabil, bahkan mesin dalam tubuhnya pun mengalami perbedaan." Jawab leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor besar dihadapannya.

"Sial! Bahkan prosesnya pun masih 25%. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, mikro itu bisa membunuhnya." Desis kibum yang masih dapat terdengar oleh leeteuk.

"Sebelum itu terjadi kau harus melepas mikro itu dari tubuhnya" ancam leeteuk pada kibum. Ia harus menyelamatkan sungmin, pikirnya.

"Meskipun sudah dilepas, tapi tetap saja virusnya tidak akan hilang, dan itu akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan!" kata kibum dengan nada yang agak tinggi dari biasanya.

"Virus? Darimana virus itu?" tanya leeteuk. Setahunya tubuh sungmin tidak pernah terinveksi virus. Lalu virus itu dari mana?

"Karna skala kekuatan mikro yang besar, maka jika tak berhasil mikro itu akan membuat virus di tubuh sungmin hyung. Dampak yang sebelumnya sungmin hyung katakan juga akibat adanya virus itu, namun berbeda. Virus yang disebabkan karna keberhasilan penyatuan mikro dan tubuh itu tidak akan membunuh sungmin, meskipun ia berulang kali terkena dampak tersebut. Tapi jika tidak berhasil, virus itu akan berubah menjadi virus mematikan yang akan membunuh sungmin hyung dengan perlahan." Jelas kibum sambil menerawang.

Leeteuk tertegun, "kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kita jika seperti ini resikonya jika gagal?!" ucap leeteuk dengan nada tinggi. Ia mulai kesal dan kecewa karna sungmin tidak memberitahukan resiko terbesarnya jika proses penyatuan mikro ini tidak berhasil.

"Aku baru tahu tadi, ketika data mikro dan tubuh sungmin hyung terbaca dengan jelas di layar. Dan alasan sungmin hyung tidak memberitahukan kita sebelumnya, Jika sungmin memberitahu kita sebelumnya, ia tak akan yakin bahwa kita akan benar-benar memasang mikro itu pada tubuhnya." Lirih kibum.

"Kau benar. Ia sudah memperkirakan semuanya. Bahkan resiko ini mungkin sudah ia persiapkan." Balas leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecut.

**~o0o~**

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana keadaan kyuhyunnie?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung yang sedang mengecek kondisi kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda berarti. Masih sama." Jawab yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja mungil dihadapannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut pada yesung, lalu melihat kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi berbagai infus dan selang memenuhi tubuhnya. "Kyuhyunnie jahat sekali meninggalkan sungmin hyung sendirian, bahkan sungmin hyung telah berbuat banyak untuk kyuhyunnie." Ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecut ke arah hyuhyun.

"Sudahlah wookie-ah" ucap yesung lalu merangkul bahu ryeowook seolah memberikan kesabaran dan kekuatan pada namja mungil itu.

"Aku sering melihat sungmin hyung tertawa, hiks lalu berbicara bahkan menangis di depan kyuhyunnie, hyung. Dia hiks terlihat seperti berbicara dengan mayat, aku tidak tega.." lirih ryeowook sambil menangis di dada bidang milik yesung.

"Kau dengar kyuhyun? Pacarmu sudah seperti orang gila jika kau seperti ini terus. Cepatlah bangun dan bersumpahlah padaku untuk tidak membuat sungmin menangis karnamu lagi." Ucap yesung sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil merangkul ryeowook yang masih menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari, setetes cairan benih mengalir dari sela sela mata yang tertutup milik kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Author is back! Masih adakah yang mengharapkan kelanjutan ff ini? semoga masih ada. Author juga mau ucapin selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. **

**Dan author juga mau kasih tau, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya updatenya akan agak lama. karna bulan ramadhan dan author juga masih ada urusan untuk sekolah baru, maklum lah author baru naik kelas 10 hehe. Tapi akan auhtor update secepat mungkin kok, apalagi jika banyak yang berniat untuk mengisi kotak review kekeke~ **

**Oke, happy reading dan jangan lupa untuk review~ ^^**

_**Balasan review chapter sebelumnya: **_

**sissy**: Oke, ini udah lanjut. gomawo udah baca dan mereview ^^

**pembacaff** : Hehe itu benar. Sungmin memang seorang peneliti. Tapi di sini author buat sungmin perginya ke masa depan. Kalau ke masa lalu itu berarti dia cuma bakal mengulang kejadian masa lalu tanpa bisa mendapatkan penawar untuk kyuhyun. Sedangkan jika ke masa depan kemungkinan adanya penawar itu ada, karna masa depan lebih canggih. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah membaca dan mereview ^^

**sitapumpkinelf** : Kyuhyun android atau bukan itu masih belum bisa diketahui, karna masih rahasia author kekeke~ Apa yang dialami kyuhyun akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. jadi dipantau aja ff ini. Gomawo udah membaca dan mereview ^^

: Gomawo udah mau baca dan mereview ^^

**lenyclouds** : Tentang manusia android udah author kasih tau diatas, tapi kalo masih bingung tanya lagi aja ke author^^ Karna disini pairnya kyumin, jadi mungkin akan lebih banyak kyumin. tapi nanti author kasih selingan pair kok, kan kyuhyunnya belum bangun kekeke~ Gomawo udah mau memantau ff ini^^


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU AND I **

* * *

Sebelumnya author mau kasih tau. Karna disini ada flashback. Jika ada: 'Sungmin', itu berarti sungmin di masa lalu. Jika hanya: Sungmin, itu berarti sungmin yang dimasa sekarang. Sekian.

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"_Yesung hyung, bagaimana keadaan kyuhyunnie?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung yang sedang mengecek kondisi kyuhyun._

"_Tidak ada tanda-tanda berarti. Masih sama." Jawab yesung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja mungil dihadapannya._

_Ryeowook tersenyum kecut pada yesung, lalu melihat kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi berbagai infus dan selang memenuhi tubuhnya. "Kyuhyunnie jahat sekali meninggalkan sungmin hyung sendirian, bahkan sungmin hyung telah berbuat banyak untuk kyuhyunnie." Ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecut ke arah hyuhyun._

"_Sudahlah wookie-ah" ucap yesung lalu merangkul bahu ryeowook seolah memberikan kesabaran dan kekuatan pada namja mungil itu._

"_Aku sering melihat sungmin hyung tertawa, hiks lalu berbicara bahkan menangis di depan kyuhyunnie, hyung. Dia hiks terlihat seperti berbicara dengan mayat, aku tidak tega.." lirih ryeowook sambil menangis di dada bidang milik yesung. _

"_Kau dengar kyuhyun? Pacarmu sudah seperti orang gila jika kau seperti ini terus. Cepatlah bangun dan bersumpahlah padaku untuk tidak membuat sungmin menangis karnamu lagi." Ucap yesung sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil merangkul ryeowook yang masih menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari, setetes cairan benih mengalir dari sela sela mata yang tertutup milik kyuhyun._

**~o0o~**

**Cast**** : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter empat **

"Te-teuki hyung.." panggil kibum sambil melebarkan matanya. "Teuki hyung! Sungmin hyung..."

"Aku tau kibummie. Detak jantungnya pun kian lama kian menurun. Bagaimana ini..." gumam leeteuk. Setetes demi setetes keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, tidak perduli apakah baju mereka sudah basah dengan keringat mereka sendiri.

"Ck. Kenapa virus itu berkembang dengan cepat? Bahkan ketika tubuh sungmin hyung belum menyeimbangi kekuatannya, virus itu sudah berkembang secepat ini." Decak kibum. Mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Sejujurnya hanya tinggal sungmin lah harapan mereka. Jika sungmin menginginkan ini berhasil dan tidak menyerah untuk menaklukan virus tersebut, maka itu bisa menjadi senjata dari alam bawah sadar sungmin. Namun jika sungmin sendiri sudah menyerah, mereka sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun.

**Sementara itu, di alam bawah sadar sungmin.**

Sakit. Itulah yang sungmin rasakan saat ini. Ketika tiba-tiba ia berada diruangan ini, ruangan yang putih tanpa batas. Ia sudah merasa amat sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Tiba- tiba ruangan berubah, menjadi sebuah rumah, namun sepi. Sungmin memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sepertinya ia mengenal rumah ini. Rumah mewah ala jaman belanda, namun lebih luas dan besar. Dilantai pertama, Jika masuk melalui pintu utama, kita akan disuguhi dengan koleksi senjata dan benda- benda kuno. Lalu diruang tamu yang sangat luas, kita akan mendapati perbedaan yang menonjol. Berbeda dengan ruangan didekat pintu utama, ruang tamu ini bergaya minimalis dan terlihat sangat nyaman untuk disinggahi. Sedangkan bagian belakangnya terdapat taman yang lengkap dengan ayunan dan mainan seperti di taman kanak- kanak. Dilantai dua, semuanya diisi oleh kamar- kamar dengan pemilik yang berbeda. Namun sekarang rumah itu sedah dipenuhi dengan noda- noda darah dan mayat.

Nafas sungmin tercekat, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya, dan matanya membelalak lebar. Ia sekarang tahu benar rumah siapa ini, ini adalah rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya keadaan rumahnya saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri, Lee Jaejoong.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat- kuat, tidak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk ini. Sungmin terduduk di tanah, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut indahnya dengan kuat. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat, dan bulir- bulir air mata mulai menetes dari mata indah milik sungmin. Untuk sejenak sungmin masih diam dalam posisinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia berdiri. Perlahan namun pasti sungmin melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut.

Pasti ada tujuannya jika dirinya kembali ke masa- masa buruk itu, pikirnya. Sekarang sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih. Sungmin mulai mengangkat tanggannya yang sudah gemetaran dan basah oleh keringat menuju ke gagang pintu. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu mulai menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut, namun-

Tembus?

Dadanya semakin bergemuruh, mata indahnya pun kembali mebelalak. 'Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?' batinnya. Otaknya mulai memunculkan dugaan dugaan, namun tak ada yang masuk akal dengan semua ini. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, yaitu-

-Ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Sungmin melewati pintu itu tanpa harus mengetuk ataupun membukanya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat beberapa mayat bodyguardnya dulu yang berada disekitar ruangan. Dengan tubuh gemetaran sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. "Hiks.. hiks.." tangis sungmin pecah ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu. Kim ahjumma, orang yang merawat sungmin dari kecil dan para bawahannya tegeletak tanpa nyawa disana dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan. Luka sana sini, hingga wajahnya bahkan tubuhnya telah ternodai darah.

"Hiks ummaaa, hiks ummaaa.." tangisan sungmin semakin deras, ketika ia ingat akan kedua orang tuanya yang masih ada didalam rumah ini. Sungmin berlari menaiki tangga, tak mempedulikan mayat mayat yang berada di sekitarnya.

"ANDWAEEE!" terdengar suara 'sungmin'. Bukan, bukan sungmin yang sekarang tembus pandang. Melainkan 'sungmin' yang hidup saat itu.

DORR.. DORR..

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ia ingat. Ingat akan suara tembakan itu, suara peluru yang baru saja dilepaskan dari sarangnya, dan tepat mengenai kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, "Andwaee hiks.. andwaee.. hyung.. hiks appa.. hiks ummaaa.." gumam sungmin sambil terus berlari. Tangannya mengepal kuat, bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama keluarganya, sedangkan matanya sudah sembab dan membengkak.

Busshh

Sungmin kembali menembus pintu dihadapannya. "Hiks hiks.. hiks um-maa.. maa~" ringis sungmin sambil mencengkram baju pada bagian dada kanannya dengan kuat.

Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Luka yang sudah ia pendam dalam, kembali terbuka. Bahkan kali ini terluka lebih lebar lagi.

Sungmin melihat dirinya, dirinya pada saat masih berumur 7 tahun. Sungmin kecil yang ketakutan sedang memohon pada hyungnya yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimatanya, bahkan hingga sekarang. "Hyu-ung minnie mohon hentikan hyung.. hiks. Jebal hyung hiks hiks" mohon 'sungmin kecil' pada jaejoong, hyungnya.

Jaejoong memandang adik kecilnya dengan datar. Meski terpaut umur hanya sekitar 2 tahun, namun jaejoong tetap tidak menganggap bahwa sungmin adalah adiknya.

Jaejoong adalah orang yang memiliki gangguan pada otaknya. Tidak, jaejoong bukan sakit parah. Ada yang salah dengan saraf otaknya. Salah satu saraf manusia yang menyebabkan adanya rasa simpati dan empati milik jaejoong rusak. Sehingga ia tidak memiliki rasa empati maupun simpati. Jaejoong bukan sakit jiwa. Ia masih dapat berpikir layaknya orang seumurannya, namun ia tumbuh tanpa rasa empati maupun simpati sedikitpun.

Jaejoong merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, dikeluarkannya pisau serbaguna yang selalu siap sedia di kantongnya. Setelah mendapatkan pisau itu, jaejoong langsung menodongkan pisau itu pada 'sungmin kecil' dihadapannya.

'Sungmin kecil' yang sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungnya, lantas mengeret ketakutan. Dengan langkah terseok seok 'sungmin kecil' berlari menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Bibirnya gemetaran, dan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi sayatan disana- sini, membuat sungmin meringis akan dirinya saat itu. 'Sungmin' pada saat itu masih terlalu kecil, dan dipenuh rasa takut. Jadi apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh anak berumur 7 tahun yang patuh akan perkataan orang- orang yang lebih tua darinya? Hanya mengemis agar tidak disakiti.

'Sungmin' tersentak ketika pinggangnya menyentuh pembatas balkon itu. Tubuhnya kembali menegang saat jaejoong sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan pisau yang diangkat sebatas dada, membuat pisau itu tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa hyung melakukan ini semua?" tanya 'sungmin' dengan takut- takut.

"Aku? Kenapa melakukan ini?" ucap jaejoong datar yang justru malah terlihat menyeramkan. "Sekarang aku tanya kembali pada kalian semua. Kalian sendiri, kenapa memperlakukanku dengan berbeda?" cibir jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Ber-beda? Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya 'sungmin'.

"Kalian! Appa dan umma memperlakukan kita dengan berbeda! Mereka mengatakan aku gila! Mereka lebih suka mengajakmu jalan- jalan dan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman- temannya dibandingkan aku! Padahal aku lebih dulu lahir daripada kau! Aku lebih pintar dari kau! Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa mereka memandangku sebegai orang gila dan kau sebagai pangeran! Katakan LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak jaejoong pada 'sungmin'.

Sungmin memandang sendu ke arah jaejoong, lalu ke arah 'sungmin'. Melihat semua ini, ia menjadi sadar. Bukan jaejoong atau dirinya yang bersalah. Melainkan orang tua dan orang- orang sekitarnya.

Sungmin tidak pernah menganggap jaejoong gila. Sungmin bermain dan berinteraksi dengan jaejoong layaknya seorang hyung-dongsaeng. Namun memang orang tua mereka yang membatasi sungmin untuk bermain dengan jaejoong. Mereka memberikan banyak kegiatan sekolah ataupun les pada sungmin. Sedangkan hyungnya, bahkan ia harus home schooling karna orang tua mereka tidak mau jaejoong membuat onar jika berada di lingkungan bebas.

Menurut sungmin, jika jaejoong tidak diusik, maka jaejoong pun tidak akan membuat onar. Maka dari itu sungmin dan jaejoong lebih dekat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Namun tentu saja perasaan sungmin dan jaejoong berbeda. Sungmin yang sangat menyayangi jaejoong sebagai hyung-nya dengan tulus, tentu tidak akan berpikiran buruk ataupun berlaku buruk pada jaejoong. Berbeda dengan jaejoong yang hanya menganggap sungmin sebagai temannya, teman yang suatu saat bisa saja menghianatinya ataupun ia khianati.

Sungmin tahu dan menyadari, bahwa jaejoong hanya iri padanya. Jaaejoong iri karna hanya sungmin yang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang- orang disekitarnya, bahkan kasih sayang yang berlebihan. Sungmin sendiri sudah mengetahui hal itu. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin sungmin selalu menghindar dari perhatian orang- orang ketika ia berada di sekitar jaejoong. Namun ternyata itu semua tidak berguna, jaejoong tetap iri padanya.

'Sungmin' terdiam karna bentakan jaejoong yang mengarah pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa- apa meski ia sendiri tahu alasannya. Tapi jika seandainya 'sungmin' mengatakan semua orang memperlakukan jaejoong seperti itu karna menganggap jaejoong orang gila, maka itu sama saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri. Jadi ia lebih memlih diam.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? KAU BISU?!" bentak jaejoong pada 'sungmin' lagi. Sungmin mulai terisak. Ia tahu apa alasan dirinya pda masa lalu tidak menjawab perkataan jaejoong. Setetes bulir airmata jatuh di pipi chubby milik 'sungmin' tanpa isakan atau ekspresi yang berarti. 'Sungmin' hanya meneteskan airmata tanpa melakukan apapun. Seolah olah bahwa yang hanya dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

"KAU BRENGSEK SUNGMIN!" pekik jaejoong.

Buagh..

Jaejoong meninju 'sungmin' tepat pada rahangnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. 'Sungmin' meringis, lalu menatap jaejoong ganas. Seakan akan jaejoong adalah musuh yang harus di musnahkan.

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI APAPUN HYUNG! KAU HANYA IRI PADAKU! IRI!" pekik 'sungmin'. Wajahnya mulai memerah, menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat, meski air mata tetap menurun dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kau.. " desis jaejoong.

DORR DORR DORR DORR DORR

Jaejoong menembak 'sungmin' dengan brutal. Meski brutal, tapi semua peluru itu tepat menembus organ- organ penting 'sungmin'.

Tangis sungmin makin deras, ketika ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah berbaring lemah. Ia ingat betapa sakitnya luka itu, ia ingat berapa dinginnya peluru itu ketika semua peluru itu menembus jantungnya dan organ- organ lainnya.

Dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar dan menahan sakit. 'sungmin' berdiri dari duduknya. Memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan benci namun masih terselip rasa sayang dari tatapannya. Emosi jaejoong kembali menaik ketika melihat pandangan 'sungmin' padanya masih terselip rasa kasihan.

Jaejoong meninju 'sungmin' yang memang sudah lemah. Sehinga...

-Bruk

Suara debuman terdengar dengan keras. 'Sungmin' menutup matanya ketika punggungnya sudah jatuh ditanah dengan sempurna. Suara tulang- tulang retak dan patah, dan suara debuman keras dari lantai 2 sangat terdengar jelas disekitar sana.

Sungmin menutup matanya dan kembali menangis. "Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup jika pada akhirnya aku harus hidup sendiri?!" gumam sungmin di sela- sela isakannya.

Blashh

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan.

Putih. Sungmin kembali melihat ruangan putih tanpa batas. Kenapa ia kesini? Apakah sudah selesai? Tapi jika selesai seharusnya ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu apakah ini belum selesai?, pikirnya.

**~o0o~**

"Bagaimana kibummie?" tanya leeteuk sambil sedikit melirik ke arah kibum.

"Aku masih mempertahankan kestabilan fisiknya tak ada perkembangan, namun setidaknya juga tak ada penurunan." Jawab kibum tanpa menghentikan kerja tangan dan otaknya. "Bagaimana dengan detak jantungnya?" lanjutnya.

"Sama sepertimu." Jawab leeteuk singkat.

"Hyung aku akan memeriksa beberapa bagian fisik sungmin hyung. Tolong perhatikan layarku, jika ada perubahan beritahu aku." Instrupsi kibum pada leeteuk yang hanya dibalas dengan deheman leeteuk.

Kibum mulai memeriksa keadaan fisik sungmin. Mulai dari jari tangan hingga ke pundak, lalu perut dan dadanya, ia mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Berusaha merasakan apakah ada perbedaan atau tidak dalam tubuhnya.

Kibum membeku ketika ia melihat wajah sungmin. Karna, sungmin... menangis? 'Apa yang terjadi di sana hyung? Mengapa kau menangis?' batin kibum.

"Hyung! Hyung! Terus pertahankan keadaan sungmin hyung. Setidaknya sampai kita benar- benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan!" ucap kibum tiba- tiba. Lalu ia segera kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Dahi leeteuk menyerit ketika mendengar ucapan kibum. "Apa masudmu kibummie?"

"Kau tau? Tadi aku melihat sungmin hyung meneteskan air matanya. Itu tandanya ia masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya." Jelas kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari leeteuk.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karna lama publish. soalnya author baru kelas 10, jadi sibuk mos dan kegiatan lain. mianhae ne? Tapi ini udah author usahain kok. dan author minta maaf karna gak bisa jawab review untuk sekarang. tapi author selalu liat-liat review kok. bahkan selalu auhtor chek setiap hari. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya. Author seneng banget kalau banyak yang mereview. Gomawo^^ dan sekali lagi. mohon reviewnya, author harap gak ada siders ne?**


	5. Chapter 5: Sungmin's flashback 2

**YOU AND I**

* * *

Author mau kasih tau. Karna disini ada flashback. Jika ada: 'Sungmin', itu berarti sungmin di masa lalu. Jika hanya: Sungmin, itu berarti sungmin yang dimasa sekarang. sama halnya dengan kyuhyun. Sekian.

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

_Kibum membeku ketika ia melihat wajah sungmin. Karna, sungmin... menangis? 'Apa yang terjadi di sana hyung? Mengapa kau menangis?' batin kibum. _

"_Hyung! Hyung! Terus pertahankan keadaan sungmin hyung. Setidaknya sampai kita benar- benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan!" ucap kibum tiba- tiba. Lalu ia segera kembali ke posisi awalnya._

_Dahi leeteuk menyerit ketika mendengar ucapan kibum. "Apa masudmu kibummie?" _

"_Kau tau? Tadi aku melihat sungmin hyung meneteskan air matanya. Itu tandanya ia masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya." Jelas kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari leeteuk. _

**~o0o~**

**Cast**** : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter Lima**

"Argh.." sungmin kembali merasakan sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit seperti sebelum ia kembali mengenang masa lalunya. Namun rasa sakit itu lebih parah, sesuatu itu sepertinya menggerogoti tubuh sungmin dengan cepat.

"Arrrghhh.. hen..ti..kan. ahh hah hah" sungmin terus meringis kesakitan, sampai-sampai rasanya sungmin sudah tak sanggup bernafas lagi.

Sungmin menutup matanya, lalu ia mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit saja rasa sakit itu. Jika di dunia, mungkin rasa sakit itu bukan seberapa mengingat bahwa ia adalah manusia android. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia berada di alam bawah sadarnya, yang artinya ia hanyalah manusia biasa sekarang.

Sungmin terus menutup mata dan mengambil nafas berulang kali, tanpa sadar bahwa-

Blashh

-keadaan sekitarnya kini telah berganti.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika rasa sakit itu sudah tidak terlalu mengganggunya, betapa kagetnya sungmin ketika keadaan telah berubah.

Kini ia berada di ruangan bercat putih, seperti sebuah labolatorium karna banyak barang penelitian disini.

Sungmin terus mengedarkan matanya menuju ke seluruh ruangan ini, hingga matanya menemukan satu titik. Ia melihat dirinya, 'sungmin' yang sebelumnya telah sekarat akibat terjatuh dari lantai dua dengan luka luar dalam yang parah.

Kedua matanya melebar, dadanya bergemuruh keras, keringat dingin dengan cepat keluar dari pelipisnya, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Kyu.." gumam sungmin. Sungmin ingat sekarang, ruangan ini adalah ruang labolatorium kecil di rumah kyuhyun. Jika ini adalah rumah kyuhyun, maka pasti ada kyuhyun disini. Mengingat itu membuatnya benar benar harus bersusah payah menahan tangis.

Tuk tuk tuk

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat. Sungmin menegang, matanya terus melihat ke arah suara. Air matanya lolos begitu saja melihat sosok 'kyuhyun' yang dulu. Tuhan, betapa sungmin sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kyuhyun secara intens, sedangkan matanya terus meneteskan kristal bening, mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama kyuhyun, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna isakannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kala 'kyuhyun' mengelus sayang kepala 'sungmin'. Sungmin terus menutup matanya saat 'kyuhyun' memberikan sentuhan sentuhan halus pada 'sungmin', berusaha mengingat sentuhan itu dan merasakannya lagi.

'Kyuhyun' mengambil jarum suntik yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya dibalik jasnya, lalu ia segera menyuntikkannya pada tubuh 'sungmin'. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang 'kyuhyun' suntikan. Namun ia yakin itu adalah suntikan perangsang otot, melihat dari warna cairannya yang berwarna gold terang, serta aromanya yang tidak biasa, membuat sungmin yakin bahwa itu suntikan perangsang otot.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantumu untuk bangun atau tidak. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bangun." Ucap 'kyuhyun' yang kini tengah mengajak bicara 'sungmin' yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Ia mendekat kearah 'kyuhyun' dengan air mata yang semakin mengucur deras. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok itu, ia terlalu lama menunggu untuk kyuhyun. Rasa rindu dan cintanya terlalu membuncah saat sosok itu kini berada dihadapannya.

Sungmin kini telah berada tepat di depan 'kyuhyun' yang memunggunginya. Sungmin terus menangis dan isakkannya semakin keras.

"Kyuu.. hiks kyuu.. bogoshippo.." isak sungmin sambil menekan dadanya yang kini terasa sesak.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih 'kyuhyun' dan memeluknya. Namun sepertinya sungmin melupakan sesuatu-

Slasshh

-yaitu tubuhnya yang akan menembus benda apapun disini.

Sungmin menatap kedua tangannya yang kini terlihat transparan karna ia menembus 'kyuhyun'. Sungmin kecewa. Kecewa karna ia tidak bisa menggapai kyuhyun, bahkan hanya seujung jarinya.

'Kyuhyun' beranjak meninggalkan 'sungmin' menuju ke depan layar komputer untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Kini sungmin sedang memandangi tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah di single bed itu.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah karna air mata.

"Kenapa? Hiks kenapa sepertinya di hidupku hanya ada rasa sakit? Dimasa lalu aku ditinggal kedua orang tuaku. Dimasa mendatang aku ditinggal orang yang kucintai. Hiks.. hiks.." sungmin terus meraung meratapi nasibnya. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menderita sejak jaejoong hyungnya menghianatinya, tepatnya ketika umurnya 7 tahun. Dan penderitaan itu kini berlanjut, bahkan hingga sungmin berusia 21 tahun.

Sungmin memandang 'kyuhyun' yang kini tengah sibuk dengan komputernya. Meski disini kyuhyun baru berumur 6 tahun, namun tidak banyak yang berubah pada diri kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih sama, hanya saja yang asli sudah lebih dewasa, dan ia tetap lebih tinggi dari sungmin, juga tetap terkesan cuek meski aslinya perduli.

Sungmin masih terduduk. Tangan kanannya terjulur ingin menggenggam 'kyuhyun' yang pada nyatanya hanya ruang kosong yang ia genggam, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menepuk ataupun menekan dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sesak. Matanya sudah mulai membengkak karna ia terus menangis, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terus menggumamkan nama kyuhyun dengan lirih. "Kyu.. kyu.. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Hiks.. hiks.."

**~o0o~**

"Hey, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang kita menunggu terlalu lama?" ucap namja imut dengan rambut berwarna biru-abu miliknya, kim ryeowook. (Bayangin wook disini yang di MV Hero ya)

"Kau benar wookkie, ini memang lama. Kenapa selama ini?" timpal donghae sambil menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

Saat ini semua keluarga –minus sungmin, kyuhyun, leeteuk dan kibum- sedang menunggu proses pemasukan mikro milik sungmin di ruang keluarga, yang memang letaknya dekat dengan labolatorium. Siwon, kangin dan zhoumi berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Ryeowook, heechul, hankyung, shindong dan henry duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Sedangkan donghae dan eunhyuk memilih berada di dekat jendela, dengan eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi menyampingi jendela dan donghae yang bersandar pada tembok tepat di dekat eunhyuk yang artinya dekat jendela juga. #alah ribet nih authornya *dijambak readers*

"Hyuk, apakah sungmin selemah ini? Kenapa prosesnya begitu lama? Padahal saat proses kita sebelumnya tidak memakan waktu selama ini." Tanya kangin pada eunhyuk. Ucapan kangin membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah kangin. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan kangin, pasti ada alasannya proses sungmin selama ini, apalagi jika mengingat proses mereka yang sebentar. Apakah sungmin memiliki tubuh yang lemah? Atau saat ini ada yang salah pada tubuh sungmin?

"Mm.. setahuku tidak. Satu-satunya yang membuat master sungmin lemah adalah master kyuhyun. Apakah sungmin punya penyakit dari kecil yesung hyung?" Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan kangin sambil menerawang ke jendela, tepatnya ke arah langit yang kini memamerkan keindahannya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yesung.

"Tidak. Sewaktu kecil ia punya anemia, namun itu sudah hilang semenjak ia menjadi manusia android." Jawab yesung. Semua pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka mengerti. Tentu saja mereka percaya pada yesung yang memang teman kecil sungmin, sedangkan ia baru mengenal kyuhyun saat mereka bertemu kembali.

"Mikronya.." tiba-tiba yesung menggumamkan sesuatu. Meski hanya menggumam tapi masih dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya karna susana memang hening. Sontak semua memandang yesung dengan bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa dengan mikronya yesung hyung?" Tanya zhoumi yang mewakili pertanyaan semua yang berada disana.

"Jika tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, tidak mungkin prosesnya selama ini. Jika ada kesalahan pada mikronya, kupikir sungmin dan kibum sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang salah dengan mikronya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada prosesnya, leeteuk hyung dan kibum pasti sudah memprediksinya sehingga mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kecuali memang ada yang berbeda dengan mikro milik sungmin." Yesung menjelaskan hasil analisanya panjang lebar. Membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul pada otak mereka.

"Kau benar." Hankyung membenarkan ucapan yesung, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah hankyung.

"Apa?" pekik henry spontan. Mereka saja masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan yesung, sekarang ditambah hankyung yang membenarkan.

Merasa semua orang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, hankyung menjelaskan perkataannya.

"Ehmm begini. Sungmin itu bukan tipe orang yang ingin menang sendiri, jadi kalian jangan salah paham jika mikro miliknya berbeda dengan mikro milik kita. Dan ia juga tidak akan memasang mikro yang berbeda dengan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas." Hankyung menjelaskan analisanya secara perlahan, agar mereka bisa mengerti dengan benar setiap kata yang diucapkan.

"Bisa saja untuk jaga-jaga kan?" Siwon memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi jika hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, seharusnya mikro itu tidak perlu diubah." Kali ini yesung yang bersuara.

"Dia kan tidak punya patner, jadi itu bisa saja dilakukannya. Mengubah mikro agar dapat menyembuhkan dan bertarung." Ucap ryeowook.

"Tidak. Dia bisa berpatner dengan shindong. Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang memilih milih." Sanggah yesung, semua terdiam. Mereka benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa sungmin mengubah mikronya?

"Untuk melindungi kita.." gumam eunhyuk. Namun karna suasana sedang hening, jadi mereka masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas.

"Yah! Monkey, apa maksudmu dengan untuk melindungi kita?" pekik heechul.

Semua berpikir keras. Jika benar itu untuk melindungi mereka, lalu sebenarnya apa yang dikhawatirkan? Toh mereka sudah punya kekuatan masing masing sekarang.

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Waktu itu aku keruangannya. Saat itu master sungmin sedang meneliti alatnya, dan aku membicarakan tentang rencana pemodifikasian donghae pada waktu itu. Aku menanyakan apa tujuannya, dan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi jika pemodifikasian itu gagal. Pada saat itu aku ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Namun ia berkata padaku, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya semata-mata adalah untuk menjaga dan melindungi kita semua. Master bilang ia melakukan itu karna kita adalah keluarganya, keluarganya yang sangat ia sayang dan sangat ia pentingkan. Saat mendengar itu a-aku hiks menangis, master hiks terlalu baik pada kita. B-bahkan dia bersumpah hiks akan terus dan terus melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita dan juga untuk master kyuhyun." Eunhyuk menceritakan semua percakapannya dengan sungmin pada saat itu.

Semua menerawang. Ada setitik rasa bersalah di hati mereka, mengingat terkadang mereka membantah sungmin dan tidak bekerja dengan baik saat sungmin memberikan mereka perintah. Dan ada rasa bahagia mereka yang membuncah karna mereka memiliki keluarga sebaik sungmin, dan begitu menyayangi mereka dengan tulus, padahal mereka tidak ada ikatan darah satu sama lain.

Perasaan itu semakin kuat. Perasaan untuk membuat sungmin bahagia dan perasaan untuk melindungi sungmin. Dalam hati mereka bersumpah akan terus menyayangi sungmin sepenuh jiwa dan akan selalu disisi sungmin sampai mereka mati nanti.

**~o0o~**

"Kyu..kyu.. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Hiks.. hiks.."

'Apa? Suara siapa ini? Kenapa terasa sangat familiar ditelingaku?'jerit kyuhyun tertahan. Ya, kyuhyun mendengarnya. Mendengar sungmin yang menangis memanggil namanya dialam bawah sadar sana, namun kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara sungmin. Separuh jiwanya.

Kyuhyun masih mendengar suara itu meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Meskipun kini ia berada diruangan gelap tak terbatas, tapi suara-suara itu masih terdengar dengan jelas. Kyuhyun telah berada diruangan ini sejak lama. Ruangan gelap tanpa batas, dan ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun kecuali sakit. Pernah sesekali ia merasakan tubuhnya dimasukan atau dikeluarkan benda semacam besi atau alumunium atau mungkin alat-alat? Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

Ia juga sering mendengar beberapa orang menangis dan berbicara padanya, membuatnya merasa menjadi buku diary yang menjadi tempat curhat. Pernah sesekali juga kyuhyun berada disuatu tempat yang tidak ia ingat, dan jika ia mengingatnya kepalanya akan merasa sakit lalu tiba-tiba ia akan kembali ke tempat ini.

"Kyuu.. kyunnie.. hiks hiks bogoshippo~" Kyuhyun kembali mendengarnya. Hatinya ikut tersayat ketika suara itu memanggillnya dengan lirih. Entah kenapa saat suara itu terdengar, ia akan merasa senang sekaligus sedih.

Hatinya akan bergejolak senang ketika suara itu terdengar. Namun tak jarang hatinya ikut sedih ketika suara itu menangis, memintanya untuk segera bangun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengetahui tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa ia berada disini? Dan juga kenapa suara-suara itu memintanya untuk segera bangun? Bangun dari apa? Memangnya ia kenapa? Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu seolah berputar putar dikepalanya, namun tetap saja ia tidak mendapat jawabannya.

"Minnnie hiks sangat merindukan kyunnie.. hiks"

DEG

'Mi-minnie?' Sekelebat bayangan seorang namja pun terlintas dimata kyuhyun saat ia menyebutkan minnie didalam hatinya. Meski begitu, bayangan itu masih belum jelas. Untunglah kian lama bayangan itu semakin jelas.

Dan kini ia melihat sosok namja berwajah cantik dan berambut blonde dengan pakaian serba putih ala profesor yang kini tengah berpelukan dengan namja berambut ikal yang memakai pakaian sama dengan namja cantik tadi. Tampaknya mereka tengah bahagia karna penelitian mereka yang berhasil.

Mata foxy dari namja cantik itu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang mendalam, bibir shape 'M' itu terus membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Dan namja berambut ikal itu... dirinya?

Itu memang dirinya, tidak salah lagi. Rambut ikal coklat yang sama, wajah yang sama hanya terlihat sedikit lebih muda, tinggi dan postur tubuh yang sama, dan jangan lupakan gerak-geriknya yang memang sama dengannya.

Kyuhyun lalu memperhatikan sang namja cantik dengan intens, berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenalnya?

Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, tubuhnya menegang, dan nafasnya sesak. Kini ia mengingat sosok cantik itu. Mata foxy itu, bibir shape 'M' itu, tubuh mungil itu, dan kulit putih mulus itu, kyuhyun mengingatnya sekarang. Dan kini ia mengetahui siapa yang sering memanggilnya dan menangisinya.

"Sung..min.." terdengar suara lirih dari namja yang tergeletak kaku bagai mayat hidup dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya yang berada hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Mata obsidian itu masih tertutup, namun setetes cairan bening itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Mulut itu menyebutkan nama orang yang dicintainya saat pertama kali terbuka setelah sekian lama tertutup.

Tetes demi tetes cairan bening itu melewati sudut matanya. Bola mata yang tertutup itu kini bergerak gelisah. Alat pengukur detak jantungnya kian lama terus menampakan kemajuan. Sang pemilik raga sepertinya ingin kembali.

Namun pergerakan itu kini berhenti, kemajuan yang tadi ditampakan pun sekarang hanya menunjukan kenormalan. Seolah tadi tidak terjadi apapun. Seolah tadi sang pemilik jiwa tidak memberikan kemajuan sedikitpun. Hanya sisa air mata dan-

"Ming.."

-ucapan lirih yang terakhir terdengar, sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin belum saatnya ia untuk sadar dan memberikan kejutan untuk sang kekasih.

**~o0o~**

Dua namja itu –Leeteuk dan kibum- masih terus berkutat di depan layar monitor. Berusaha mempertahankan jiwa tanpa raga yang kini tengah berbaring lemah diantara keduanya.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya yang lebih muda –kibum-.

"Masih normal, hanya saja kupikir akan naik secara bertahap." Leeteuk menatap sungmin sebentar, lalu ia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Itu bagus." Jawab kibum singkat sambil memberikan seringaiannya, membuat aura disekitanya menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau tampak menyeramkan kibummie." Leeteuk mengatakan itu dengan santai, sedangkan kibum melebarkan sedikit kelopak matanya karna kaget. Tak lama. Setelah itu ia kembali dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Datar.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya kibum sambil membalikan badanya menghadap leeteuk.

Leeteuk ikut membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Kini mereka saling berhadapan meski terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh. "Kau tau? Aura aneh itu langsung menyebar dengan cepat dan kental saat kau menampakkan senyuman itu kibummie."

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu ia kembali membalikan badannya menghadap ke layar. "Begitukah? Itu bagus. Kau memang pintar dapat mengetahui perbedaan suasana hyung."

Leeteuk memberikan senyum angelicnya, lalu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kibum, membalikan badan menghadap ke layar dan kembali bekerja.

"Kupikir ini akan berhasil." Ucapan kibum membuat leeteuk menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, membalikan badannya lalu menatap kibum lama.

"Tubuh sungmin hyung sudah memberikan respon positif terhadap mikro itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa tahap lagi, maka tubuh sungmin hyung sudah menyeimbangi kekuatan mikro itu." Jelas kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada leeteuk.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus bertahan.. minnie chagi" Leeteuk terkekeh saat ia memanggil sungmin dengan minnie chagi. Karna biasanya, hanya kyuhyun yang memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan itu.

"Jika kyuhyun terbangun dan mendengar itu, kau akan dibuat rusak olehnya hyung." Peringat kibum. Mereka semua tahu betul kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan itu lolos begitu saja. Ya.. jika menyangkut sungmin, kyuhyun akan menjadi ganas *plak duagh*

"Hahaha dia tidak akan melakukannya. Jangankan untuk merusakku, untuk menyentuhku saat ini saja ia tidak bisa." Ucapan leeteuk kian lama kian pelan, sorot matanya berubah sendu saat memikirkan keadaan kyuhyun. Ya meskipun mereka baru saling mengenal kurang lebih dua tahun, namun ikatan kekeluargaan telah terjalin erat diantara mereka.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia tidak ingin ikut terlarut dengan kesedihan kyuhyun, tidak ingin ikut menangisi kyuhyun. Bukannya kibum tidak menyayangi kyuhyun, namun seperti itulah caranya menyayangi.

Dengan ketegasan dan kejelasan. Kibum tidak ingin memanjakan kyuhyun walau kenyataannya kyuhyun memang lebih muda darinya. Ia ingin kyuhyun menjadi dewasa. Apalagi mengingat kyuhyun yang memiliki otak jenius, jadi itu seharusnya bukan menjadi masalah untuk kyuhyun.

Ia memang tidak seperti hyungdeulnya yang terkadang memanjakan kyuhyun seperti adik mereka sendiri. Ia lebih mendidik kyuhyun agar menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

Kibum sadar nantinya kyuhyun dan sungmin yang akan memimpin mereka. Untuk saat ini sungmin sudah termasuk kuat dan tegar. Namun jika kyuhyun lemah disaat sungmin lemah, maka semuanya juga akan terpengaruh. Oleh karna itu ia ingin mendidik kyuhyun agar menjadi pribadi yang hebat.

**~o0o~**

"Kau.. yang menolongku?" 'sungmin' bertanya pada 'kyuhyun' yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Meski ia terbaring, dan tubuhnya masih dipenuhi selang dan alat-alat penunjang hidup, ia sudah dapat berbicara meski tak bisa berlama-lama. Entah ramuan apa yang 'kyuhyun' buat sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Ne." Jawab 'kyuhyun' singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa?" 'sungmin' terus bertanya.

"Hh.. kau banyak bicara. Dengarkan aku dan jangan banyak bicara." Ucap 'kyuhyun' pada 'sungmin' yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh 'sungmin'.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan rumah itu dengan luka luar dalam yang sangat parah. Lalu entah kenapa dan ada angin apa aku membawamu kesini. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanyalah menyelamatkanmu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan aku menolongmu?" 'kyuhyun' menjelaskan panjang lebar pada makhluk manis di depannya ini.

Saat ini sungmin terdiam dipojok ruangan tersebut. Kakinya menekuk dan tangannya memeluk kakinya erat. Matanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan butiran bening yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi. Namun sebagai gantinya, matanya menjadi bengkak, yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi dengan tatapan yang difokuskan ke arah dua bocah yang masih berbincang disana.

Sungmin mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Namun ia telah lelah, lelah secara batin karna kejadian tadi. Jiwanya mungkin sedikit terguncang saat ini.

"Kita.. teman?" sungmin berhenti melamun. Kini matanya terfokus pada dua orang bocah disana.

"Ne. Kau keberatan?" 'kyuhyun' pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat masa itu. Masa dimana ia dan kyuhyun menjadi seorang teman.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." 'sungmin' terlihat mengalah sambil terus tersenyum, mau tidak mau 'kyuhyun' juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Eh iya, berapa umurmu?" tanya 'kyuhyun'.

"Aku? Emm aku 7 tahun. Kau?"

"Ah jeongmal? Kau lebih tua kalau begitu. Umurku baru 6 tahun."

"huh? Jangan berbohong kyu-ah. Kau tidak tampak seperti bocah 6 tahun. Lagipula kau terlalu pintar dengan umur yang terbilang muda." 'Sungmin' mencibir. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika bocah dihadapannya lebih muda darinya.

'Kyuhyun' memajukan bibirnya. "Aku serius hyung! Ayahku profesor terkenal, dan ibuku juga profesor terpintar. Jadi gen pintar mereka menurun berkali kali lipat padaku." 'Kyuhyun' menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan 'sungmin'. Sementara 'sungmin' hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengumpat tanpa suara ke arah 'kyuhyun'.

"Tapi..tapi.. Ah baiklah, soal pintar aku percaya. Tapi tentang umurmu, wajah dan tubuhmu.. kupikir kau lebih tua dariku." 'sungmin' mencicit ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, takut takut namja dihadapannya itu marah.

"Ck. Ya aku tau, wajahku terlihat lebih tua dari umurku. Apalagi didukung dengan tubuhku yang tinggi menjulang"

"Mianhae. Tapi yang bicara begitu kan kau, bukan aku. Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu tadi." Kata 'sungmin' poloss sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya lucu.

"Aish iya-iya. Ternyata selain terlihat inconnect kau juga pintar."

'Sungmin' mengerucutan bibirnya kesal. "Aku memang pintar."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat obrolan pertamanya dengan kyuhyun. Ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa mengobrol dengan kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Ff ini comeback! adakah yang menunggu? ga ada ya? yasudah *ngambek* #ditendang readers# Oke, author akui chapter ini lebih panjang, tapi sengaja kok :p *duagh***

**Author mau tanya, sebenernya ff ini feelnya dapet ngga sih? author takut ga dapet. kalo gak dapet 'kan nanti author mau belajar lagi biar dapet feelnya hehe.**

**Eh iya, author mau minta pendapat para readers nih. kan disini author belum nentuin kyuhyun mau jadi manusia biasa atau manusia android? Pokoknya author minta pendapatnya ya. Pokoknya RnR ya... Satu review sangat berarti untuk menumbuhkan semangat author. sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain ^^ bubye.. **

**Balasan review chapter 3&4:**

**oracle88 : **Tenang chingu, kyuhyun juga aku buat menderita disini. meskipun lebih banyak sungmin sih *duagh* Masalah kyuhyun yg kenapa, mungkin akan terungkap di chapter depan. Gomawo udah baca, ini udah dilanjut kok

**sitapumpkinelf : **yesung gak suka sama ming kok, karna yesung temen kecilnya ming jadi dia peduli sama ming. Di chap ini udah author panjangin tuh hehe. gomawo udah baca & review di setiap chapter ^^

** .3 : **hahaha gomawo udah baca ^^

**AprilJellyfish: **Gomawo udah mereview ^^

**Pembaaff : **Hahaha ya, kyuhyun peneliti awal. tapi kyuhyun gak nyiptain sungmin. di chap 4&5 udah kejawab tuh gimana ming dan kyu ketemu. Gomawo udah review dan membaca^^

**137: **Kyuhyun itu tidur panjang karna sesuatu XD #dilempar bakiak# Tentu sungmin ikut bantuin penelitiannya kyuhyun. kan mereka patner keke. Gomawo udah mereview ^^

**Ri Young Kim : **Nah soal kyu android atau engga, author mau minta pendapat sama readers aja XD Gomawo udah review ^^

**Adette: **hehehe. ming pasti bertahan kok. tenang aja. gomawo udah review^^

**Momo Koda Mi : **Ini udah update chap 5 kok hehe, mian kalo lama. Nih disini ada, tapi mungkin ga jelas hehe. gomawo udah review^^

**Jangan lupa review ne chingu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU AND I**

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"_Ck. Ya aku tau, wajahku terlihat lebih tua dari umurku. Apalagi didukung dengan tubuhku yang tinggi menjulang" _

"_Mianhae. Tapi yang bicara begitu kan kau, bukan aku. Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu tadi." Kata 'sungmin' poloss sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya lucu._

"_Aish iya-iya. Ternyata selain terlihat inconnect kau juga pintar."_

'_Sungmin' mengerucutan bibirnya kesal. "Aku memang pintar."_

_Sungmin kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat obrolan pertamanya dengan kyuhyun. Ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa mengobrol dengan kyuhyun. _

**~o0o~**

**Cast**** : KyuMin + others pairing.**

**Summary ****: Sungmin, pria jenius pergi ke masa depan untuk mencari ramuan agar kyuhyun, sang patner, dapat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan bantuan 13 manusia android buatannya dan juga sang patner.**

**Disclaimer**** : FF ini terinspirasi dari Mvnya IU- You & I. Hanya dirombak agar menjadi seperti yang author inginkan. Cast milik tuhan & diri mereka semdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun khusus untuk author kekeke~ *bow***

**Genre**** : Sci-fi, Adventure.**

**Warning ****: OOC, Typo(s), Alur amburadul, kalimat alien(?), cerita ngelantur, dll.**

**Happy Reading! RnR Please^^**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter Enam.**

Memory-memory tentang kyuhyun dan keluarganya terus berputar bagaikan film dihadapan sungmin. Bahkan memory paling pahit diantara memory lainnya pun sudah ia lewatkan. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, namun itu membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Ia ingin kembali, kembali untuk mebangunkan kyuhyun. Kembali untuk saudara-saudaranya disana. Kembali untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya. Dan kembali untuk berusaha mempertahankan hidup kyuhyun.

"_Kalau kalian menjadi manusia android, maka aku juga akan menjadi manusia android!" _

Karna keegoisannya..

"_Aku juga ingin memiliki tubuh yang kuat! Aku ingin menjadi manusia android! Kita juga harus kuat seperti yang lainnya kyu!" _

Karna sifat keras kepalanya...

"_Baik, kita akan menjadi manusia android seperti yang lainnya."_

Tidak menyadari pengorbanan kyuhyun untuknya..

"_Aku tidak setuju sungmin-ah! Tubuh kyuhyun tidak akan mampu!"_

Tidak perduli pada pendapat orang lain..

"_Tubuhnya menolak mikro itu! Virusnya berkembang dengan cepat!" _

Tidak menyadari perbedaan tubuhnya dan tubuh kyuhyun..

"_Selamat atau mati.. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Virusnya menyebar dengan cepat, tubuhnya juga terlalu lemah." _

Tidak menyadari kondisi fisik kyuhyun yang lemah...

"_Kumohon kibummie, selamatkan kyunnie.. Jeball.. hiks.." _

"_Aku tidak bisa hyung. Kondisi kyuhyun sekarang koma, jika kita terus memaksa untuk menghapus virus itu, kemungkinannya adalah... kyuhyun mati."_

Sehingga kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini...

"_Antivirus ini mungkin ada pada beberapa puluh tahun kedepan." _

Tidur untuk selamanya sampai antivirus itu ditemukan..

"_Aku akan mencarinya hiks... demi kyunnie.. hiks hiks.. karna aku yang membuatnya hiks seperti ini.." _

Dan ia sudah bersumpah didalam hatinya untuk menyelamatkan kyuhyun, kembali melihat kyuhyun yang 'hidup'.

"Aku ingin membuat kyuhyun kembali." Desis sungmin.

**~o0o~**

Tut tut.. tut tut.. tut tut..

"H-hyung.." gumam kibum.

"Aku tau kibummie. Aku tau. Selesai.. prosesnya selesai dengan sempurna! Woahahaha Bahkan detak jantungnya kembali seperti semula! Ini hebat!" teriak leeteuk girang.

"Sungmin-hyung.. kau hebat." Kibum mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka prosesnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan mereka sebelumnya sudah mengira bahwa proses ini akan gagal mengingat perbandingan virus dan kekebalan tubuh sungmin yang berbeda jauh, meski terkadang ada peningkatan.

'Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hyung? Apa karna kyuhyun? Hebat sekali pengaruh si cho itu padamu. Hahaha' tawa kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ketika Kibum dan Leeteuk keluar dari labolatorium, mereka langsung diserbu oleh 11 orang yang menunggu disana.

"Hyung bagaimana?"

"Apakah berhasil?"

"Kenapa lama sekali kibummie?"

"Apa hyung mendapat kendala saat prosesnya?"

"Hyung.. Jawab aku!"

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Mana sungmin?"

"..." Seketika keadaan hening saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut yesung. _Benar juga, kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Mana sungmin?, _batin mereka.

"Su-sungmin gege mana?" tanya henry takut-takut. Tampaknya pikiran mereka sudah penuh akan hal-hal negatif.

Kibum mengeluarkan killer smile-nya, sedangkan leeteuk memamerkan angelic smilenya. "Prosesnya sudah selesai. Sekarang sungmin sedang beristirahat, jangan diganggu."

"Fiuh syukurlah. Apa sukses dengan sempurna hyung? Tidak ada yang cacat sedikipun?" tanya heechul.

"Kau mendoakannya cacat hyung? Ia selamat tanpa cacat, tenang saja." jawab kibum.

"Yah! Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi syukurlah ia tak apa."

"Baiklah baiklah lebih baik kita menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu sungmin bangun." Usul leeteuk yang disetujui oleh semuanya, dan dijawab semangat oleh eunhyuk dan shindong.

**~o0o~**

"Eugh..." satu leguhan yang berasal dari mulut sungmin menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

Sungmin mengerjab-erjabkan matanya perlahan, berusaha mendapatkan fokus untuk melihat. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang labolatorium miliknya.

"Aku.. berhasil?" gumamnya. Sungmin tersenyum haru, ia bahagia. Jika proses ini berhasil, maka rencana selanjutnya akan berhasil. "Kyuhyunnie! Aku akan mengunjunginya!" seru sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri tepat disamping kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya. "Kyunnie.." panggil sungmin.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Ya sungmin tahu itu, tapi tak apa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah berhasil melewati proses pemasukan mikro itu. Yah meskipun aku harus terus-terusan mengingat masa lalu kita saat proses itu terjadi, tapi itu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang." Sungmin tersenyum simpel.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah hari ini, aku tahu rencana apa yang akan ku ambil setelah ini."

"Yang pasti aku akan terus berusaha. Berusaha untuk mencari ramuan yang akan melengkapi antivirus itu. Berusaha.. untuk melihat sepasang mata indahmu yang aku suka."

"Kyunnie.. aku.. merindukan tatapanmu.. merindukan senyumanmu.. merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut darimu.. merindukan kyunnie yang jahil.. merindukan.. segala yang ada dalam dirimu." Sungmin mati-matian untuk menahan tangisnya. Sekarang ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan kyuhyun, meski kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya, yang jelas ia ingin terlihat tegar untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Berusahalah untuk menungguku sedikit lagi kyunnie. Aku berjanji akan membuat antivirus itu untukmu, bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya. Karna aku mencintaimu kyunnie, ingat itu. Jeongmal saranghae."

CUP~

Satu kecupan pada dahi kyuhyun disertai turunnya setetes airmata jatuh pada bagian pipi pucat kyuhyun, air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Sampai nanti kyunnie, aku harus menemui yang lainnya dulu. Bye~" lalu ia segera berbalik untuk bertemu saudara-saudaranya, tidak menyadari tetesan bening yang lagi-lagi keluar dari sudut mata kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana keluarganya biasanya berkumpul. Namun sungmin menyeritkan dahinya ketika terdengar kegaduhan dari ruang keluarga.

"Dimana dia?!"

"Apa dia menghilang seusai pemasangan mikro?"  
"ANDWEE!"

"Hei tenanglah! Dia tak mungkin menghilang karna hal itu kan?"

"Bagaimana jika virus itu menyukai master sungmin? Lalu ia menculiknya? ANDWEE!"

"Benar juga! Bagaimana jika itu betulan terjadi? HUWEEE SUNGMIN HYUNG~"

"YA! KALIAN BERISIK!"

"..." Semua terdiam ketika sungmin menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Sungguh mereka sangat berisik, jika kalian melihatnya mungkin kalian akan melempari masing-masing dari mereka dengan sepatu.

"Master-ah?"

"Sungmin hyung? Benarkah kau itu?"

"Syukurlah tuhan, kau mengembalikan sungmin kami. Amin."

"Berhenti berdoa pastor gadungan! Dia benar-benar sungmin!"

"MINNIE HYUNGIE HUWEE~"

"YAK! YAK! YAK! Kalian apa-apaan ini?" Sungmin melotot kaget saat tiba-tiba ryeowook memeluknya –menabraknya- dengan tiba-tiba.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU~ JANGAN PERGI LAGI HYUNG!" teriak donghae yang juga memeluk, tak mau kalah dengan donghae dan ryeowook, akhirnya eunhyuk dan henry ikut memeluk –menabrak- sungmin, membuat sungmin benar-benar sweatdrop plus sesak nafas.

"Ka-kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa hah?" sungmin mencoba sabar, meski di dalam hatinya ia sudah mengumpati siapapun yang bertingkah aneh hari ini. Mengumpati kibum, leeteuk, dan hangeng yang hanya diam melihat saja. Dan tentunya mengumpati heechul dan kangin yang tengah menyuruh –membentak- saengdeulnya untuk diam.

Sungmin memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu ia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ah aku pusing."

Dan cukup satu kalimat itu telah membuat kegaduhan penuh kekhawatiran dari semua anggota keluarga, yang lagi-lagi membuat rumah itu layaknya sekolah dasar.

**~o0o~**

"Hyung bagaimana masakanku?" tanya ryeowook dengan wajah sumringah. Meski masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya bekas menangis karna menghawatirkan sungmin tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan masakanmu? Ini biasa saja, malah tambah lezat." Jawab sungmin sekenanya.

"Ya masakanmu selalu lezat ryeowook-ah!" seru shindong dan eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"Ck. Makanan apapun yang ryeowook masak selalu dibilang enak!" bentak heechul, sedangkan shindong hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan eunhyuk yang terus melanjutkan acara makannya tidak memperdulikan heechul.

"Aku iri dengan eunhyuk, meskipun dia makan banyak tapi dia tidak gemuk." Gumaman kangin membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa lebar. Jadilah acara makan malam kali ini dipenuhi canda tawa mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia tidak pernah menyesal berada diantara orang-orang ini. Sungmin mencintai mereka, dan ia akan terus melindungi mereka.

"Maste-"

"Hyung! Eunhyukkie!" potong sungmin cepat saat eunhyuk lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan master.

"Tapi master~" ucap eunhyuk memelas.

Sungmin membanting sendoknya, sehingga terdengar bunyi 'PRAK'. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian eunhyuk-ah! Atau aku akan-"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Mianhae h-hyung~" ucap eunhyuk canggung.

"Bagus. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, atau aku tidak akan main-main hyukkie-ya." Ancam sungmin.

"Arraseo sungmin hyung. Mianhae."

"Gwenchana." Sungmin mengambil sendoknya lagi, lalu kembali makan dengan tenang. "Mianhae ryeowookie." Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum mengerti. Sungmin meminta maaf karna ia marah-marah saat kegiatan makan berlangsung, dan sungmin mengerti bahwa itu tidak sopan. "Gwenchana hyung."

"Oi sungmin-ah. Bagaimana rencana-mu setelah ini?" tanya heechul. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sungmin karna penasaran dengan rencana sungmin selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. aku akan menyelesaikan mesin waktu yang saat ini sedang dalam proses pembuatan." Jawab sungmin.

"Mesin waktu? Kapan kau membuatnya ge?" tanya zhoumi.

"Sudah lama, aku membuatnya dibantu yesung hyung dan kibumie." Jawab sungmin santai, sedangkan yang lain membulatkan matanya.

"Yah! Kalian tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada kami!" bentak kangin.

"Sungmin menyuruh kami untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada kalian." Jawab yesung sambil memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kupikir kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada kami bukan?" tanya leeteuk lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo hyung. Aku hanya takut pembuatan mesin ini tidak berhasil, jadi aku tidak memberitahukannya pada kalian sebelumnya. Dan aku memberitahukan kalian hal ini sekarang, hanya untuk berpesan untuk berjaga-jaga. Mesin waktu yang aku buat memang belum selesai, namun sudah dapat berpindah ruang dan dimensi. Aku hanya takut jika tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada mesin waktu itu yang nantinya akan membahayakan kalian. Sampai aku menyelesaikan komponen mesin waktu itu, ku harap kalian selalu berjaga-jaga."

Yang lain menangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Dan juga, mulai besok kalian sudah dapat berlatih dengan kekuatan mikro kalian di ruang bawah tanah. Besok aku dan sungmin akan menjelaskan cara menggunakan ruangan bawah tanah tersebut." Tambah leeteuk.

Semua tertawa senang. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka pertarungan mungkin saja terjadi, dan mereka sangat menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu.

_Kalian semua, bersiaplah untuk hari esok yang mungkin tidak akan terduga,_ ucap sungmin dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut.

**Te-Be-Ce**

Untuk para fans #eakkk maksud author untuk para reader tercinta, author minta maafff banget karna jarang update. Jadwal sekolah author bener-bener padet. Ini aja author cari-cari cela buat menulis chapter 6 :D Terkadang author suka galau, baru SMK aja author udah kaya gini, apalagi kalau kuliah nanti x_x bisa-bisa author bener-bener gak ada waktu. Banyak author senior yang udah kuliah yang juga jadwalnya super padet, tapi tetep pada update. Jadi author selalu berusaha update kok :D Jadi readerdeul juga harus berusaha review ya.

Readerdeul bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 6 ini? Tolong jangan lupa isi kotak review dibawah ya :D Review itu menambahkan semangat author untuk melanjutkan fanfic nyahaha xD.

Menurut perkiraan author, chapter depan bakal ada suasana pertarungan kecil-kecilan gitu, kalau gak di chapter depan, berarti di chapter depannya lagi ya :D

Okelah, jadi readerdeul bersedia review dong ya? *mulaideh*

Kalo gak review berarti kita gak Ce-es! *plakduagh* Udahlah sekian aja. Review juseyo~ *sodorin aegyo sungmin*


End file.
